Strange Vacation
by Chaos06
Summary: Five friends get sucked into one of their movies and don't know what to do. Stuck fighting in a tornament, some people find out secretes about the group they don't want found out. What happens when it's known? and How the hell do the get home! Revised!
1. Chaos Bloods

Chapter One:

**Chapter One:**

**Chaos Bloods**  
**Ready...Began!**

Two friends were sitting in a bedroom getting ready to watching one of the Yu Yu Hakusho video's they owned. They sat out some popcorn, a bunch of cans of different sodas and a pile of movies they planned to watch. It was finally summer and the group of four, at least as far as these two knew, planned to just hang out and watch movies all night for the next two nights. This was, after all, a sleepover party.

"Man I wish they would just kiss already." April exclaimed exasperatedly, tall sixteen year old with short dark brown hair cropped just below her ears and deep violet eyes shining happily with sarcastic humor. She had on a pair of semi-lose dark blue jeans, with a violet tank top and a black over shirt.

"Yea well it's not our fault the stupid writers can't see a good thing…" Replied an equally exasperated Keely, a girl with light orange-red hair and large innocent crystal blue eyes wearing a pair of light semi- tight blue jeans with a blue blouse.

Not too much longer the door would burst open to revel their oldest yet shortest friend Brande. She had long, waist length black hair, which was up in a high braided ponytail, and cold onyx eyes that seemed to bore into your very soul. Brande was wearing a baggy white priestess-style shirt with the sleeves cut off showing well formed muscles with a dragon tattooed on the right fore arm, and loose priestess-style black pants, a backpack slung lazily over her shoulders and a sheathed Samurai-style katana at her waist with black tennis shoes on her feat.

Next to her was a girl the same height as Brande, with mid-back length black hair swinging loosely behind her streaked lightly with sea green highlights. She had large sea green slanted eyes that matched her highlights and tan skin, giving away her Asian heritage. She wore a pair of formfitting blue jeans and a white under shirt and a blue over shirt with short sleeves and a pair of white tennis shoes. She carried a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows on her back. Her name was Sodanet but everyone always called her Jennifer.

What surprised them both was that with the two girls was a rather tall seventeen, almost eight-teen, year old man with short, black-streaked, brown hair and golden-green eyes, he also wore a similar outfit to Brande's except it was a red shirt, sleeves still intact, and a renaissance-styled English sword on his waist.

"Hey sorry we're late, practice ran over time!" She sat down, taking neither the backpack nor katana off, as Keely pressed play on the VCR. "Oh, this is Gan, by the way!" She introduced him with only a slight wave of her hand.

"Hello, Brande and Jennifer have told me a lot about the two of you." He smiled slightly and sat next too her While Jennifer occupied the other side. As soon Keely put the disc in the player and sat down next to Gan, the TV went black, then suddenly the screen started to spin, fast. As the spinning increased the wind in the room picked up and the five were drawn closer to the screen, each trying to hold onto something, Jennifer held fast to her bow and Brande's arm while the older girl tried to dig herself into the carpet. Keely took hold of her boxing gloves hanging from the wall and April hugged onto her waist. Gan was doing the same as Brande and tried to dig himself into the floor. The suction increased once again and the five were lifted off the ground their holds falling short. Before they knew what was happing they were sucked into the show and falling to the ground.

"Owe! That hurts!" Keely complained, rubbing her sore bottom as she sat up.

"Guys I think we came at a bad time." Brande said a bit too calmly for the others, as they looked around and noticed the crowd.

"Keely...um... what episode is this?" April asked nervously.

"Oh, it's the Dark tourn...a...ment..." Keely squeaked off at the end, finally seeing where this was going. "Oops." She looked up to see that Yusake and Jin were staring down at them, namely her. Jin was going to reach down and grab Keely, when Brande and Gan stepped in; swords out and ready to fight him off.

"Hey now, hold it there miss, sir, just gonna help 'er up!" His Irish accent held a hint of laughter in it.

"Step away." Brande's voice was colder then ice and twice as deadly, scaring both the boys.

"Now." Gan said in the same tone, causing them to step back.

"Brande...Gan, come on be nice." April said in a fake warning tone, as if she were scolding to children for pouting.

They both turn and Brande smirked at her. "Fine," She said smoothly, but coldly. They sheathed their swords. "for now anyway." She said, winking, and jumped out of the ring they were in, followed shortly by the rest of the group.

As soon as April was out of the ring she saw Kurama and got stars in her eyes. "It's Kurama!" She shouted and glomped him. "You smell like roses!" She squealed at him.

"Um.. Ex-excuse me!!" Kurama stuttered, while blushing like there was no tomorrow.

At the same time Keely had spotted an injured Kuwabara lying on the ground in front of her. "It's Kuwabara!!" She squealed in delight. Keely immediately jumped on his stomach and glomped him.

"OW!" Kuwabara cried out.

"Hey Hands off, he's hurt!" Yusake shouted and jumped off the stage to Kuwabara's side and, literately, shoved her off him.

When Gan saw Keely get shoved by that, extremely strange, man, he got thoroughly and royally pissed off, unsheathed his sword and was going to run it through him, when Keely quickly grabbed his waist. Though in truth he didn't know why he was so pissed, he had only just met the girl.

"Noooooo!! Doooonnnn'tttttt their in lllllooooovvvveee!!" She yelled out clutching Gan tightly.

"What?! We are not!" Yusake and Kuwabara yelled simultaneously.

"Oh that's why you're still holding each other, ah." April said while dragging Kurama over too the others by the hand, he was still blushing but lighter now. The two boys in question blushed slightly once they realized that they were right and let go immediately.

Meanwhile

Brande was off doing her own, ahem, talking while Jennifer stood behind her shaking her head. "WHAT DID YOU Just SAY, short stuff!?"

"I SAID YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WEAK ONNA THAT PROBABLY CAN'T EVEN HOLD A DAGGER FOR 10 SECONDS WITHOUT GETTING TIRED!"

"WHY YOU!? I COULD KICK YOUR ASS ANY DAY OF THE WEEK! AT MY WORST! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO TEST ME!"

It's been like this for the past 15 minutes, and quit frankly Genkei was getting tired of it. "SHUT UP!" She yelled, snapping the witch girl out of her confused daze. As soon as things got calm, Genkei spoke again. "Well, if you are as good as you say you are, then would you mind killing her and letting us out."

At her words Hiei frowned. "We don't need her help old women!"

Brande smirked at this. "Well, I was going to refuse but," She said this while unsheathing her sword and turning to Genkei. "But, since he opened his big mouth I'll help ya out, granny." She then turned to the witch. Jennifer let out a sigh and turned her head, not wanting to watch the bloodshed.

"You're as bad as he is." Genkei whispered, pointing to Hiei.

"Don't insult me granny." Brande smirked. She approached the witch leisurely, knowing that this would end before it began. And it did, one slice and she was dead, no evidence of remorse was shown on Brande's face just a demon-like satisfied smirk.

"Are you sure you are not a demon, child?" Genkei asked carefully, after seeing what she had done to the witch, she wanted to stay on this ones good side.

"No, I'm not. I just enjoy my work." Brande said as if it was obvious, and left to find the three she came with, Jennifer following and chatting happily with the dangerous girl as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Hiei looked down at the dead body with a smirk. "Nice." He looked it over again then walked after her.

"Kids!" Genkei sighed and she too followed.

With the others

Yusake had finished with Jin, and won, and Kuwabara was up by the time they returned. The others didn't notice the four that had joined them, and the aforementioned group really didn't seem to mind all that much. Brande looked up and it was obvious to her Kuwabara was losing, bad.

"Come on Kuwabara!" Yusake shouted at his friend. 'And soon to be lover, if Keely and April have their way.' Brande added to herself with a smirk.

"Come on you can't die you and Yusake have to get together!" Both Keely and April shouted.

"Shut up!" Kuwabara said as he passed out. Brande looked up he had... WON!? 'That's surprising.' She thought sarcastically. Brande and Jennifer walked over to him to exam his wounds since they were the closest to him.

Yusake ran up to Kuwabara's still form. "Kuwabara!" He reached where his best friend lay still on the ground, and was being looked over by the strange women, who looked like they new what they were doing. He turned to Brande. "Is he gonna' be ok?"

"Yes." She looked rather irritated with his antics, but decided to use this fact to her advantage. "Now step away and give him some air. I would hate to see you cry over the loss of your lover." She said in monotone, not turning from her newly acquired 'patient'.

"Whaaa..." Yusake looked appalled but the blush was clear as day. "We're not...I mean we don't...NOOOOOO!" He stumbled over the words.

"Wow!" Keely watched her friends work. "Where'd ya'll learn all of that?"

Brande looked at her youngest friend and shrugged. "Sword practice." She said after turning back to her 'patient'.

"I took a few first aid class' before." Jennifer said happily. "Brande always tended to get hurt at practice."

"Yea, she wouldn't let any of the guys touch her... and everyone else in that class is a guy except her." Gan filled the others in. He stole a glace at Keely then turned away, blushing. Brande and Hiei noticed the glace and blush. 'Use for later.' Brande thought. 'Just a cover up!' Hiei thought. He then looked at Brande then looked back at her handiwork.

"There all finished. Just rest and keep him lying down, got it Yuramashi!" She glared at Yusake.

"Um...Excuse me." The fox girl asked.

"What!" Brande yelled, irritated at missing her sword training tomorrow, and having to help someone else on top of it. Life was just getting more and more irritating now a days.

The new girl's irritated voice and deadly, piercing gaze frightened the creature. "The of-fi-cials wa-want to see you." She stuttered, then ran away crying and screaming for help after Brande glared at her.

Hiei smirked. "I like the effect you have on people." He whispered in her ear. The whisper sent shivers down her spine, but she would never admit that to anyone! Unfortunately Jennifer knew her far to well and gave her a smile and a wink.

"Hey! We'll come with ya!" Yusake offered.

"After what you did for Kuwabara-kun, we would like to repay the favor." Kurama said politely.

"Sure! Ya'lls choice." Brande shrugged and walked away, hands in her pockets. "Not like I care

"Yay! Come on." Keely and Gan followed their friend, talking quietly.

"Ok lets..." Yusake looked around. "Where's Hiei?"

"Up there." April pointed to Brande and Hiei talking, quietly!

"Oh." Yusake and April began walking and talking, well April teasing about him and Kuwabara being a couple, and Yusake getting mad. Kurama and Jennifer walked behind the others just shaking their heads, laughing at their friends and new acquaintance's antics before the two started their own conversation, about Kurama's hair.

Genkei stayed behind to watch over the unconcious Kuwabara. "Kids." She whispered again, shaking her head.

"Well you wanted to see us, so what do ya want? And make it snappy, I want to go use those demons for my practice dummies." Brande said coldly, glaring darkly at the distasteful humans in front of her. Hiei smirked at her. 'Definitely my type.' He thought.

"Well, for punishment for disturbing my tournament you have to fight in it." They all looked at him skeptically.

"Seriously?" April asked.

"Yes." He said, calmly.

"No joke?" Keely asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He was truly getting curious at their antics, hadn't he already answered that? "No."

Gan looked him up and down skeptically. "Sure?"

The man was now annoyed. "YES!" He yelled, and a sword was at his throat in a second.

"You never yell at 'my' friends, got it?" He looked to his right and saw the dangerous looking girl giving a demonically evil smirk, and darkened facial features, hidden by the shadows in the room, giving her a look that could make even Toguro cry. He gulped at the thought, and nodded. She turned to him. "Apologize. Then sit and wait, quietly, for our answer."

"I apologize for raising my voice to you." He sat down quickly once the sharp-bladed sword was off his skin. "So?" He asked more politely. "What do you think?"

Brande said. "We get to fight and 'I' get to kill..." She looked at the others then the door. She started for it, followed by her friends. She stopped and without turning spoke. "Sure. Sounds like fun." With that they all walked out leaving one stunned man, another smirking.

"I want that girl, Toguro." He said and sat back down.

"Yes sir." With that the giant of a man left the room quietly.

"We get to fight, yea!" Keely yelled hopping up and down with April.

"But you two don't have weapons." Gan informed the excited pair, sadly.

"Oh Yea." April said sadly as well.

"I think I might have weapons in my bag for you guys." Brande stated rummaging through her backpack.

"Really? How 'bout my boxing cloves? You got those?" Keely asked excitingly, just remembering how she had had them when falling and now they had disappeared.

"Sure do, chibi." Brande said as she produced the red gloves she had put away after she had set Genkei and Hiei free.

"Yea!" She yelled happily, bouncing up and down as she put the gloves on her hands.

"How 'bout a...um...?" April said thoughtfully, tapping her finger on her chin, not knowing what she wanted to use as her weapon.

"Well, I have a Folding Scythe, and a...Spork?" Brande said taking both the a... 'Weapons' out, and handing them to her.

"Hummm... Tough one. I'll go with the..." She studied both items. "The Spork!" She finally decided. Most the audience fell over after hearing her choice. In truth April could handle her self with out a weapon, as could Keely, but where was the fun in that?

"Cool." Brande said as if expected. She looked up at the humans in the privet box, when she felt a stare burning into her neck. When she did this she noticed that she was looking into the eyes of a black haired man with a scar on his eye. He held a wine glass in his hand, and when he saw her look at him he raised it to her, and gave a small smile.

Un-none to Brande, Hiei had looked up when he saw her do so and glared at the man. 'Worthless human isn't worth the dirt she's stepped on! I'll kill him if he touch's her!' Hiei thought. Jennifer saw his glare and smiled knowingly before she turned and checked to make sure her bow was strung right.

The man noticed Hiei's glare when his angel glared at him, then turned back to her friends. 'Competition I see. Easily dealt with.' He thought. "Toguro."

Toguro looked at the young human. "Yes?"

"I want that boy killed, soon. Got it?" Toguro looked down at Hiei, who now had his back turned and nodded.

"Yes." Toguro said and left. 'Good that takes care of the competition.' He smiled once again looking down at the tournament, and his new prize.

The Fox lady went up to Gan, thinking he was safer then the other girl she had encountered before. "Hey you guy's are up now so I need a team name to announce you." She said snootily.

Gan looked at her then back to Keely. "You sure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Do it, you'll see." She replied.

"Alright. Chaos Bloods, now go away." He glared as darkly as Brande had at her. She got a frightened look on her face before screaming and running away like before.

"See told ya." Keely said proudly.

Gan gave a small laugh. "You sure did, Kiwi. You sure did."

Brande looked at the team. "So, whose leader?" They all looked at her. "What? You're your joking right?" She looked at them, and sighed. "Fine." She sighed again and walked to the arena. "Guess I go first then, don't I?" She got in the ring and immediately lost any signs of emotion that she had, a demonic smirk playing on her lips. "Let's do this." She unsheathed her sword as her first opponent charged at her.

**END**

Chaos: Review and I'll right more. I don't care if it's flame or what not.


	2. Fighting Begans

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**Let the Fighting began**

The battle had gone by quickly. The victor, Brande, walked off the now blood stained stage smirking widely. Looking at the stage the fox girl gulped.

'That could have been me...' She thought as she gulped again. "We-well that was interesting... Anyway ne-next fighters!" She yelled into the mike and quickly jumped off stage.

'Now this I could get use to.' Brande thought as she glared at the fox, whom gulped and hid behind the other side of the stage. "You're up Gan." She said to her tall friend.

"Alright." Gan said as he walked up to the stage.

"Don't plan on winning this one human!" The demon said snootily. "I won't take I-"

He was cut off as Gan's fist slammed into his stomach. The demon was sent flying to the other side of the ring form the unexpected blow. Not wanting to waist time he flew at the demon, who was now standing. Seeing his attack coming, the demon opened his mouth and a fog came out. Gan stopped his attack looking around.

'Shit not good.' He thought. 'Oh well.' A blast shot out and headed straight for the demon, embedding it's self in the things stomach.

"Owe." Was all the demon could get out before it exploded, its entrails spraying out over the ring, if there was any spot missed during the last fight, then it was now covered. The demons sticky blood was now all over the ring, and the announcer, who was in a state of shock.

The mist cleared slowly, reveling, a smirking, slightly blood coated Gan. Gan jumped off the stage and walked up to were Keely, Jennifer and Brande sat. "I win." He said with a huge grin.

"Well damn!" Brande crumbled and took out her wallet, handing Gan a twenty-dollar bill.

"Huh? What was the bet?" Keely asked slightly confused,

"Whose fight would be the bloodiest..." Gan said smugly. (An: Oh yeah and Gan is NOT normally like this, You'll see why he is right now later, he's normally very quite, and I don't think he likes to bet.)

"And he won. Damn!" Brande whispered. "Alright April, go have fun." She shouted to April who was still teasing Yusake and now the awake Kuwabara. "I'm going to check on the dimwit over there, since April got a hold of him."

"Hey! I didn't hurt him!!" April shouted out as she got closer to the ring.

"Not yet at least..." Brande whispered, causing Keely and Jennifer to laugh, and Gan to become confused. Brande Just shook her head and walked towards Kuwabara, to check on his condition... and tease him and Yuramashi of course, she would not pass up that opportunity. Jennifer followed naturally, since she too had medical training.

"That anxious to see Kuwabara?" Asked a monotonous voice from behind her. Jennifer gave a sigh and continued over to Kuwabara, Kurama not to far behind in hopes of helping her.

"You that anxious to fallow me?" Brande turned around to see Hiei glaring down at her. (An: Hiei Is 57 ½, just like in all of my stories that he's in, ok? Good.) Not ever one to back off she glared right back at him.

"Hey Gan? What happened to your hair?" Keely's voice interrupted their glaring contest as Brande looked at the two.

"His hair's brown, what's your point?" She asked slightly confused.

"It use' to be a blackish color. Now it's brown? How?" Keely asked even more confused. "And your eyes are completely gold." (An: Sorry Kiwi!! I'll explain why later!! DON'T get mad!!)

Both Gan and Brande looked at each other and gulped. 'Shit not good.' Ran through both of their minds.

Brande quickly calmed down and came up with an excuse. "His hair was always brown, I just sprayed it black one day as a joke, it must have worn off during the fight, and as for the eyes it must be some side effect to the mist stuff." Well it wasn't a complete lie the hair part was true. Brande pouted slightly. "I thought it was pink paint..." She mumbled so only Keely, Gan, and Hiei could hear it.

At this Gan growled at her. "Shuda up!"

"It's better then the prank you pulled on me! I had to BURN my favorite pair of pants thanks to you little 'pink parade'!" She shouted back at him.

"Yea after I had to CUT my hair because you died the tips orange!" Gan shot back.

The two soon got into a glaring contest. (An: Again not the usual Gan. He is slightly ooc right now... U.) April walked up and looked at the two, her match had finished quickly, though the fighter was still living, she was the victor. "Alright who breaks first? I go for Brande!" April whispered as she started taking bets.

"Brande? Or Gan? Hmm... I guess I'll go with Brande." Keely said a bit unsure, as she put in her bet.

"The boy." Hiei said as he put in his money,

"Nah definitely the girl." Yusake said, putting in his bet.

"Actually I'd go with the boy." Genkei said as she placed her bet as well, surprising everyone.

"Hey! I want in!" Kuwabara shouted from his bed.

"Shut up! You're injured." Yusake shouted back. Not noticing as Jennifer took Kuwabara's bet money and slipped it to Genkei.

Kuwabara 'hmphed' and mumbled, "I would've said the boy anyway." Genkei nodded and secretly put in the money the girl had handed her.

The group watched the 'glaring contest' waiting to see who would break. After about ten minutes Gan blinked and looked at the group. "HA! I win again!" Brande said triumphantly.

"Aw... man." Keely, April, and Yusake said disappointedly. While Genkei and Hiei collected and spilt up the cash amongst themselves, and Kuwabara, who had given his money to Genkei. Jennifer didn't like to gamble, and knew that nine times out of ten Brande would win, but she let the others have their fun. She noticed that Kurama hadn't bet either and smiled, sensible guy.

"You guys bet?" Brande asked with a smirk. At their nod her smirk turned into a grin. "Shouldn't have," With that she walked to Kuwabara to check on his condition, Yusake and Hiei fallowing closely behind.

"Hey! I'm fine now! Honest!" Kuwabara said happily as he went to stand up.

Brande swiftly forced him back down with a strength that surprised all three of the boy's present. "Stay." She commanded lowly.

"He does seem to be healing nicely, that's a plus." Jennifer's soft voice echoed in the air, drawing un wanted attention her way. Brande glared at the ones staring and they turned their heads.

"Next fighters please enter the ring, NOW!" The announcer sounded slightly irritated.

Brande growled, then turned to watch Keely's fight. 'Kick it's ass Chibi." She thought as a soft smile crossed her lips.

The fight last longer then Brande's, Gan's, or April's because Keely was 'playing' with the demon, and it was beginning to annoy Brande, whom had finished Kuwabara's examination. Keely threw another punch and the demon, bloody from the hits she had gotten in, dodged it easily, as he sent a kick towards her, making contact for the first time, causing a small cut on her arm and a red mark she was sure would bruse. Brande was seeing red.

"Finish it! NOW!!" Brande shouted, knowing that Keely wouldn't kill the thing.

Nodding, Keely delivered the final blow, knocking the demon out. The announcer counted to ten, then declared Keely the victor, once this announcement was made Brande jumped into the ring, just when the some guards came to take away the body of the still living demon.

Toguro watched as another girl stepped into the ring. To him it was obvious that she was playing around. He heard another voice call out for her to finish the fight, but never took his eyes of her. 'That one I like.' He smirked as he watched her punch the demon hard in the gut, knocking him out. 'I want her...' He left once he saw another girl, the one his boss wanted, and entered the ring.

Brande growled at them. "Leave it, and send the next fighter." Her tone told them that they would loose their lives if they didn't do what they were told. Nodding the guards quickly ran off the stage and out of the arena. Brande then turned and looked at the still body. She walked up to it and kicked it across the ring, earning a moan from the demon. Walking over to it again, she glared down at it. "Get up." She commanded as her other opponent walked into the ring as well.

The announcer thought of calling a foul, for it wasn't Brande's turn to fight, but the deadly girl gave her a glare daring her to try it. So instead she chose to keep her life and let this small violation pass. After all the Asian girl would fight some time or another… wouldn't she?

Thinking that, since there were two of them they would win, the injured demon got up quickly and ran to his partner. Brande looked at the two, put her hands on the hilt of her sword, and then took it off. "I won't even use my blade. You don't deserve that kind of mercy." Her voice was icy, and filled with malice and hatred, something that was rarely heard in her normal monotone voice. It frightened all of the present demons that could hear it, which included the fox girl, causing her to want to stay away from the girl now more then she ever had.

The demons gulped back their fear and charged at her. Brande disappeared, only to reappear behind the two after delivering a swift kick to one's head, and a punch to the others gut. Not stopping once she reappeared, Brande charged again, this time just going after the one that Keely had fought earlier, the other had not recovered from the kick in the head. She quickly swiped the demons feet from under him, then, after standing quickly, used her heel and slammed it into his throat, temperamentally cutting off his air supply.

"Six...Seven" Brande turned to see that fox girl counting down on the other demon. Acting quickly she rushed to the announcer and grabbed her arm.

"No time limit this time." Brande said as she threw the fox out of the arena. The demon that was on the ground finally got up, followed by the one she had just knocked down. "Get serious." She said as she charged at the two demons again, this time staying in their view, just to see if they could dodge. Noticing that they weren't going to have time to dodge, she moved faster, getting annoyed with their stupidity. Punching both in the face. "You're getting so fucking annoying!" She shouted, her voice held more then a hint of annoyance as she sent them both flying backwards. "Fight back!" She flew at them again this time grabbing the one Keely had fought by the throat. She squeezed it tightly and listen as his windpipe busted, making the demon cough out blood, then gasp for air, as more blood seeped from its parted lips, then, finally, dying in her ruthless hold. She callously dropped the corpse and turned to her next target, they were no longer worthy of being called opponents.

The other demon watched in horror as his companion died, chocking. "Wh-What are you!" It shouted as it tried to run. Brande watched the demon in its futile attempt to escape, then ran at it, kicking its spine, paralyzing the worthless creature.

"Pissed off." She said so everyone could hear, then she bent down to his ear and whispered something that only he could hear. His eyes went wide, and he tried to say something, but Brande quickly snapped his neck, killing him instantly. She then smirked, backed off, turned and jumped out of the ring, walking back to her group.

"Now I feel better." She told the group as she went to check on Keely's arm. "Let me see that cut." She demanded softly, as she took out a bandage.

"I'm fine it was only a scratch. And besides, you're the one that is bloody, did one of them hit you?" Keely asked concerned.

"What?" Hiei hissed as he rushed over to her, not liking this new information. Jennifer only smiled, Brande was not careless… most of the time so she knew that her friend was fine. Kurama who stood silently beside Hiei caught the smile and waited patiently for the truth to be revealed.

"Hn. Not mine. Some of the demon's blood must have splashed on me, when he coughed." She said simply as she wiped off the blood reviling unharmed skin. Hiei and Keely sighed in relief. "Now let me see your arm." She demanded again. Keely gave Brande her arm, which Brande swiftly cleaned, and bandaged, then she bounced happily to Gan, Yusake, Kuwabara, and April, leaving Hiei and Kurama with Brande and Jennifer.

"You do realize that I'm gonna have to hurt you right?" Brande told Hiei as she watched Keely tease Yusake and Kuwabara with April, while Gan just stood silently.

"Oh? And why would that be?" Hiei asked looking at her. Brande turned her gaze to Hiei.

"You made fun of my fighting skills. Now I have to prove you wrong." She told him seriously, not liking the idea of having to 'beat up' her favorite anime character.

Hiei gestured to the stage, which was now getting the blood cleaned off of it. "Believe me you already have."

"I guess so." Brande laughed out looking at the red stained ring. Then she yawned. "Damn I'm tired. Hey guys! Let's go find our rooms! Come on!" She yelled to the others. They ran to where the shortest members sat with the two demons and looked at Brande.

"Ok great... How?" April asked, curiously.

"Split up: April with Gan, Keely and Jenn with me." Brande said as she stood between the two girls

"Ok, but what about them?" April asked pointing to the guys.

"I think they know where their rooms are, April." Brande said, annoyance clear in her voice.

"I meant maybe they could help us." April reprimanded.

"They can help you two. Not us. Come on." Brande said as she walked off with Keely and Jennifer close to her. Hiei and Kurama fallowed them, since their room was in that geral direction anyway.

"Man, were you pissed!" Keely said as she walked next to Brande.

"They hurt you! Of course I was pissed, hell I was livid!" Brande smirked at the thought of the demons frightened face. "But they sure were scared." She added as an after thought.

"They were terrified." Hiei walked up next to Brande.

"I thought I said we didn't need any help." Brande said not looking at him. "And you Scar Face, had best stop fallowing us, before I show you how those demons felt before they died, and I know you were watching, I felt your annoying gaze on me the whole time." Brande's voice had returned to emotionless one she used during most her fights.

"So you did notice me, then?" The man with long black hair, and a scar running down his face, Sakyo, said. "I'm not that surprised. Your rooms right there, Hiei, so why don't you leave us be." He seemed to ignore Kurama's, Keely's and Jennifer's presence all together.

"I'd rather stay." Hiei said glaring at Sakyo.

"I can show the girls to their rooms, after all I am their host." Sakyo said, finally turning to face Hiei.

"Well then let's go." Brande said to Sakyo, she had something 'special' planned for him. "Hiei you need to change, I'm not going to dinner with you until you do." She winked at him, and watched both his and Sakyo's face's turn red. One from, well... The other from anger. (Guess.)

Hiei nodded quickly then ran into his room, immediately looked for something to wear. (An: Hiei is ooc huh?) Followed silently by the tall fox demon.

"Well? Are you gonna show us or what? I have a date!" Brande was getting 'slightly' mad at 'Scar Face' who was still glaring at Hiei's door. Sakyo turned to her, and plastered on a false smile.

"Now why would you want to go out with him? He's nothing, and can probably only afford some cheep fast food place." Sakyo asked with false wander, thinking that she would fall for it.

"Well actually I was thinking more along the lines of that Taco Bell a little ways away, what do you guys think?" Brande said as she turned to Keely. They had reached the rooms that they would be staying in. (An: I know they're on some island and all, but this is my story ok? Ok.)

"I think that he's gonna want to take you some where nice for the first day, so you plan out the second for Taco Bell." Keely said thoughtfully.

Jennifer nodded as well. "I agree, he does seem like the type to go all out."

"That's true, come on." Brande dragged the other two into the room and slammed the door in Sakyo's face. Looking around the room the girls sweat dropped. "Now he's really annoying me." The room had white walls as all other rooms did, but this one had two four post king sized beds, both had lacy curtains falling from the posts, one was black, the other was blue, and two walk in closets, both filled with different assortments of clothes, one had blacks, gold's, silvers and whites, while the other had blues, greens, reds, whites and blacks. Two vanity's one black the other white, with hair things in all the colors, a brush, one black the other blue, a mirror, and an overly stuffed chair. The room alone was three times bigger then the normal rooms. It even had two bathrooms, one black and silver, the other blue and white.

"I hope you like your room." Sakyo's voice sounded through the door. "Toguro had asked me for a special favor for your red headed friend there. I hope you don't mind sharing with each other." After he said that the girls could hear his footsteps going down the hall.

Keely shivered. "Oh God no!! Toguro likes me!!" She shivered again.

"We might as well take advantage of this for the moment. I get the black side." (An: The room was separated. One part was where all the black stuff was, the other where the blue stuff was.) Brande said as she went into the closet to get something to wear. They had decided that April would share with Keely and Jenn would share with Brande after the sides were decided.

"Ok fine. I think we should go find the others, after we go get Hiei that is." Keely said as she lay on her bed. 'Oh soft.'

"Ok. But change first. You have blood on your clothes." Brande said as she walked out of the closet. She now had on a pair of semi-tight black, bell-bottom slacks, a gold dragon circling around one of the legs, a silver tank-top, and a white cover over it, the same golden dragon on one of the sides, and black tennis shoes. Her long black hair was now loose, and needed to be brushed, and her sword placed on her hip, as usual.

Jennifer walked out of the other side in the same outfit only in white and blue with a silver unicorn on the shirt and plain blue pants, a white undershirt on, the dark blue over shirt was what had had the prancing unicorn on it. On her feet rested her Jennifer settled for just leaving her hair down and just brushing it out.

"Hey trying to look good for someone you two?" Keely teased as she walked to her closet.

Brande smirked. "Now what ever gave you that idea?" She joked as she sat down as the black vanity and began to brush out her hair. After she finished brushing her hair, she pulled it into a tight ponytail using one of the black ponytail holders, and left two small groups of hair down to frame her face.

As soon as she finished with her hair, Keely walked out of her closet. "How do I look?" She asked as she spun around playfully. She had on pants similar to Brande's and Jennifer's except they were blue jeans, and had a tiger on it, that looked like it was attacking. She had on a white short-sleeved shirt, and she had on a red over shirt, the tiger on it as well. On her feet, was a pair of black sandals, and her (An: and April's) trademark 'toe-socks'.

"And who are you trying to empress?" Brande mocked. "Let me guess, he's tall, handsome, brown hair, and golden eyes." Brande teased, and both the older teans laughed as Keely's cheeks turned red. "I thought so. Fix your hair." She laughed out then stood up. "Meet us at Hiei's room." When Keely nodded, and the two older girls walked out, heading towards the room they had left the fire demon and fox demon at happily chatting about nothing.

Brande and Jennifer made it to Hiei's room to see him outside the door, looking rather nervous. He had on black loose pants, a black tank top, and black tennis shoes. Hiei also had his sword at his side as well. Hiei looked up when he felt her presence.

"Why did you ask-ask..." Hiei stumbled over the words a bit.

"Ask you out? Mainly I wanted to get away from Scar Face." Brande answered with a shrug.

"Oh." Was all Hiei said.

"But also to spend some time with you." Brande added quickly, he was still her favorite character.

"Alright." Hiei answered, this time in his usual tone. (An: A.K.A.- I'm-pissy-leave-me-alone-tone.)

"Now as soon as Keely gets here, we're going to find the others, show them to their rooms, then we can go. Ok?" Hiei just nodded and waited for the other girl to get there.

Kurama looked at the clothes both girls had on. A dragon and a Unicorn… interesting. He decided to point out this fact tho Jennifer who smiled up at him a beautifully innocent smile.

"We found them in our rooms." Was her simple reply. "Some coincidence ne?"

"Hey guys!" Keely shouted behind Hiei.

Not knowing she was there Hiei jumped and turned around, prepared to attack.

Keely laughed. "I scare ya, Hiei?"

"Hn." Hiei turned from her to Brande who had a smile on her face.

Brande noticed Keely shiver and felt Toguro coming closer. She smirked when she got an idea. "I was thinking that Gan and Keely could double date with us Hiei. What do ya think?" Brande asked sweetly.

Hiei was about to say no, that, that boy could go no where near her, when he felt Toguro near, and caught on. "Fine." He would agree, but not liking it. Then an idea formed. "But Kurama and you friend there need to come to."

Keely sighed. "Cool." All of them heard a growl, but didn't turn to him.

"Then let's go find him." Brande looked around, and then turned to Hiei. "Which way to Uramashi's room?" She asked.

"Why?"

"That's where they would have gone." Jennifer answered for her friend.

"This way." The three girls fallowed Hiei and Kurama down the hall.

They came to a room where a lot of laughing, yelling, and an occasional colorful word, was heard. "Well we're at the right door." Brande said as she backed up from the door slightly, rubbing her ears.

Just then Gan ran out, holding his ears, and his eyes tightly closed. He ran blindly until he reached the wall, which he promptly sat down by and began to try to stop the ringing. "Man are they loud." He whispered to himself.

"There's a reason I don't stay in enclosed areas with them." Brande whispered, knowing the pain he was in.

"Yea. I guess so." Gan said back.

"I didn't think they were that loud." Keely's voice rang through both their ears, causing both to wince, in slight pain, which went unnoticed by Keely, not by Hiei or Kurama. Jennifer said nothing, a knowing look in her eyes.

"I didn't even think they were that loud, and I'm a demon." Hiei said to the two, suspiciously.

Both looked at him with blank looks. 'We really have to be careful...' Brande thought but only shrugged. "Your point?" Hiei only looked at them suspiciously again, and then began walking again.

"Are we going or what?" He asked, irritated. 'Those two are hiding something, and I don't like it.' He thought as Brande ran up next to him while Jennifer and Kurama walked leisurely together Keeping up with the other two.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Gan asked as Keely helped him up.

"For a little walk." She answered as they ran to catch up with the other four.

Soon Brande, Keely, Jennifer and Kurama were all walking side by side, talking to one another, leaving the other two boys to trail behind them.

"Leave Brande alone." Hiei stated, still looking straight ahead.

"No. She's my friend. You stay away from Keely." Was the reply he got from Gan.

"No. She's my 'friend'." Hiei mocked Gan's answer though he had no claim on either girl having only met them a few hours ago.

Both boys stopped and glared at each other, (An: Again Gan is WAY ooc, don't think he's actually like this) neither wanting to loose this fight. They had been so distracted with their fight that they had not noticed the girls and Kurama had just left them there.

The aforementioned group, not noticing the two guy's absence, kept walking, right into a group of ten demons. "Well, well, well... What so we have here? Four pretty little human girls walking all by them selves... What ever shall we do?" One of them asked sarcastically.

Hearing the 'alone' part, Keely and Jennifer looked around them, so they had lost the guys, oh well. While Brande and Kurama looked at the demons strangely, there were on three girls. "Ah are the little girls frightened?" Another one asked, in mock sympathy.

Brande looked Kurama over. "Well you are kinda girly."

Kurama scolded. "I am not a girl." He told the dark eyed girl firmly.

"So we did loose them? Eh, oh well. Wanna play with these guys?" Brande asked as she pointed to the now stupidly grinning demons.

"Sure. Why not..." Keely said with a sigh. 'God what are those two up too...' She thought as she and Brande charged into the group of demons, each taking down five. Kurama and Jennifer felt no need to help the two since they were doing fine on their own and just stood waiting for the fight to end.

"Now let's find those guys." Keely said as they walked off two find their missing comrades. (An: I know I didn't put to muck detail, but I wanna get to this part.)

The group watched as Gan and Hiei glared at each other. "This is what they've been doing?" Keely whispered to the girl beside her.

"Man that is so not like Gan." Brande whispered back. Keely was about to reply when they felt Toguro's presence. Looking in the shadows the girls quickly spotted him, and saw that he was about to attack the, ahem, distracted boys, aiming first for Hiei. "Shit" She whispered and dashed forward, pushing Hiei out of the way, and grabbing a hold of the sword blade, using both hands. She cursed again as her feet started to slip out from under her, thanks to the slick floor, causing the blade to dig deeper into her hands and slip into her shoulder slightly. The girl let out a faint cry of pain.

"Brande!" Keely dashed forward as well, acting quickly, she did the first thing that came to her mind. She punched Toguro, as hard as she could, right in his ahem Family jewels.

Falling to his knees, Toguro lost his hold on the sword. Jennifer jumped in just as quickly and pulled Brande to the side, extracting the blade from her shoulder. Brande had let go of the blade, as soon as Toguro let go, then grabbed the hilt tightly after it was removed from her. Toguro looked up at Keely and smirked. 'Now she is defiantly my type of women.' His smirk widened when he saw her glare darkly at him. He slowly got up, still feeling the effect of her hard punch. "I'll be back." He quickly ran his had down Keely face, and then ran off.

Brande, Gan, and Keely were ferrous, well Keely more then the other two. "He touched me! I'll kill his ass!!" She yelled out.

Hiei was still in shock and watched the blood drip, silently down Brande's hand and shoulder, and on to the floor as Jennifer gently tended to her wounds. 'It's my fault. It's all my fault...' He got up quickly and grabbed both of Brande's hands, turning them so he can see them, making her loose her grip on the sword. Brande looked at him, then her hands. She quickly jerked her hands back, when she notice something though. Jennifer noticed this as well and went to try and pull Brande away to get bandaged.

Taking off her over shirt, Brande tore it into pieces, and Jennifer wrapped up her hands with the strips, and then the injured girl grabbed Toguro's sword again. "There. That will do until we get back to our room, then Jenn can bandage them up properly." Brande said turning her head.

"No I will. Keely and Jennifer can go with 'Gan' and Kurama." Hiei growled and started to drag Brande towards his room.

Sakyo turned the corner as Hiei was dragging Brande down the opposite way, looking at the, already blood covered, make-shift bandages on Brande's hands and her bloodied shirt, then the sword grasp tightly in her other hand her blood still dripping from the blades tip, he frowned. 'Toguro.' was his only thought as left to find the giant of a man.

"She was injured and had your sword in her hand, explain." Sakyo demanded the tall man in front of him.

"She stepped in the way. I had been aiming for Hiei." Toguro defended himself half heartedly.

"Prey that there are no scars, and never harm her again. Is that perfectly clear?" Sakyo practically growled out.

"Yes sir." Toguro gave a slight bow then left.

"Hmm. Little scars on her hands won't really matter, she's still mine." Sakyo said to himself once Toguro left. He smiled wickedly, and then went to his bedroom.

**END**

Chaos: Ok so how was it? I'll post the next chapter sooner or later, hopefully sooner, or Kiwi will kill me... --U... R&R.


	3. Close to the Truth

Chaos: K I'm back now, sorry it had taken so long, but I had major writers block.

Hiei: She owns nothing.... (Monotone)

Chapter 3 

**Close to the truth**

"Hiei! Really! Keely can handle it!" Brande cried as she tried to pry her arm from Hiei's iron grasp. 'Damn he has a strong grip! If I were-' Her thoughts were cut off as Hiei tugged her through his door.

"Now give me your hands." Hiei demanded a he reached for both of them.

Brande panicked. If he saw her hands... She hid them, quickly, behind her back. She glanced at them behind her back, and notice the hint of silver mixing with the red. Turning her head back around quickly, she smiled sheepishly.

"Ummm... No." She said slyly.

Hiei made another grab, brushing against her sides. When Brande giggled slightly, he raised an eyebrow and did it again, causing her to giggle again.

Quickly seeing where this was going ran around Hiei, and was cornered by the bed. Hiei leapt at her, both landing on the bed, Hiei on top of Brande. Smirking, Hiei began to tickle her mercilessly.

And that's the scene Keely and Gan walked in on. Both gapped. The two people you'd last expect to be seen like this and her they were! Hiei straddling Brande's waist, smirking while he tickles her, and Brande begging him to stop while laughing.

"Well it's official, the worlds coming to an end." Gan said lazily, drawing the two on the bed attention.

When the two looked up, they saw a smiling Keely and a smirking Gan. Blushing brightly Hiei and Brande quickly shot up, well Brande shot up, throwing Hiei to the ground.

Ummm.... It's NOT what it looks like. And Gan Mirra! You had best wipe that smirk off your face or-"

"Your hands." Gan interrupted, smugly.

"Huh?" Brande looked at her hands and then nodded, chanting something under her breath.

Hiei remembered as well and took her hands. His eyes widened when he saw the silver mixed in with the crimson. Quickly removing the bandages, he saw only crimson and the cuts, still bleeding, but not as much. 'What? There's silver and the bandages.'

Gan and Brande looked at each other, scolding. 'It turned too fast.' Gan thought, his scold darkening.

Brande's did as well. 'It's too soon. We have to test it.' Out loud Brande said. "We'll be back. Gan and I have something we have to do." Gan nodded in agreement, and both left.

Keely looked at Hiei. "What's up with them?" She asked.

"One way to find out." Hiei said, his voice icy. Both ran out of the room and looked down the halls. "They can't be that fast and be humans."

"They were only out here for a few seconds." Keely murmured quietly. "Lets split up. I'll take this way Points right and you go that way points left."

Hiei nodded and took off to the left. Keely ran off to the right. The two met up in front of Yusake's door. They had traveled in a half a circle.

"Anything?" Keely asked.

"No." Hiei said, looking around still.

"Same. Let's try in here." Keely said as she knocked on the door lightly. Hearing no answer the two just walked in. What they saw made Hiei want to puke, and Keely want to dance.

There Yusake and Kuwabara, on the twin size bed, sleeping. Yusake had his arm draped loosely, yet securely around Kuwabara's waist. Kuwabara was snuggled up against Yusake, as if seeking comfort from the smaller boy. The covers lay, forgotten on the floor. It looked as if they hadn't even meant to fall asleep.

"Let's look... some where else." Keely said as she silently shoved Hiei out of the room.

"Bu-... They-..." Hiei tried to protest, but was shoved out of the room.

"Hush! Or I'll get Brande to Kiss Kuwabara!" She whispered threateningly. "And she would do it." She added as an after thought. Hiei went silent quickly, believing what she had just told him. 'Well she would... If I dared her too.' They continued to search.

Brande and Gan scanned the forest quickly. When they reassured them salves that they were alone, they turned to one another.

"It's too soon for us to take on those ability's. The others... they'll get suspicious." Gan's voice was low, and would have almost been emotionless, if not for that faint hint of care that had nestled it's self in his voice when he had met Keely. "I don't want to hurt her..." He whispered solemnly.

"I would hope you had more control then that Ganith." Brande's voice was monotone, and icy, chilling Gan to the bone, causing him to shiver. "If not, I will not let you near them and consider you a threat." She glared to emphasize her point. Gan nodded and reassured her that he had his power under perfect control, Brande nodded in approval. "I sent word to Genkei and Kurama to meat us here. We'll have them do it." Brande's voice was still icy.

"Are you sure they can do it?" Gan asked skeptically, as the two said people walked up to them. Gan looked them over. "It seems Yuramashi, and, sadly, Hiei would be far more ahem qualified for this task."

Genkei and Kurama merely watched the two blankly. Not wanting to interfere with the powerful teens discussion, not even Yhoko Kurama would mess with these two after witnessing their fights.

"The others would ask too many questions." Brande whispered harshly, then turned to their two silent guests. "We need you two too do something very important for us."


	4. Truth Unveiled

Chaos: I'm back... Kuwabara... do the Disclaimer thing...

Kuwabara: Um... ok... Ahem (clearing throat.) Chaos dose not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 4

**Truth Unveiled**

Last time------------------------

Genkei and Kurama merely watched the two blankly. Not wanting to interfere with the powerful teens discussion, not even Yhoko Kurama would mess with these two after witnessing their fights.

"The others would ask too many questions." Brande whispered harshly, then turned to their two silent guests. "We need you two too do something very important for us."

"What is it you need us to do?" Kurama inquired politely.

"Protect us." Gan stated simply.

"Oh? You seem capable of doing that yourself. Why do you need us?" Genkei asked her curiosity finally getting the best of her.

"Think of it like this. We'll be doing some thing that requires us to use a lot of energy, and **will** pass out afterwards. We need you here because our aura's will attract many demons, and we will be defenseless. Understand now?" Brande looked at the two and watched them nod. "Good. Let's begin." She said, turning to Gan.

Gan nodded and the two sat down directly across from one another. Kurama and Genkei sat under a tree, watching and waiting. Simultaneously, the two began to glow with pure power, with no distinguishable shape or color as of yet. That soon changed. The glow that surrounded Brande quickly erupted into a brighter light, taking the shape of a deadly looking dragon, the color, a mixture of silver and black. Gan's 'glow' changed not more then ten seconds after Brande's. It burst to life, changing into a Phoenix, with fiery orange and red as its colors. After about five seconds their 'glow' became unbearably bright, then quickly vanished. The two sat still for second, eyes opened and wide.

"T-too... soon..." Brande choked out; then they both fell over, fainting from using so much energy at a time.

When the bright light subsided, Genkei and Kurama were still unable to see, their vision started to clear when they heard Brande choke out 'too soon.' When their vision was finally back to normal they looked at the sleeping pair, and gasped. There in front of them were two menacing looking demons were they had left two humans.

The male had red-orange streaked brown hair that grazed the top of his shoulders. He was obviously tall, at least 7 ft. His ears came to a small point, making him look elfish. His eyes slanted, even while they were closed. His nails were sharp at the tips, and a little longer then a normal male's would be. His facial features were calm and emotionless. His clothes looked to be ancient Chinese robes; a long fiery orange robe with deep crimson, loose pants golden bands around his wrists and ankles. (An- think Syoran from CCS.) On the front right breast, was an intricate design if a flaming phoenix wings spread wide. On his forehead lay a golden flower/sun like symbol, and on his back were very interesting wings, one was black as night, the other pure white, both looked soft and fluffy, a complete contrast to the rest of his harsh appearance.

The female had long, knee length, black hair that cascaded around her like a dark halo, silver streaks spread randomly through out it. Her closed eyes also looked a bit slanted as well, but not as much as the males though. Her ears also pointed in the same way as his. Her height was the same, but she looked taller some how. Her nails were sharp as well, but they were longer then the males. Her features were harsher then the males also. Her clothes were almost exactly like his, but was more form fitting, and the robe was sliver an intricate black dragon sown on the left breast, her pants black and loose, the same golden bands on her ankles and wrists. A silver crescent mark lay on her forehead surrounded by an eight-point, black star. Her silvery-black wings, much like his, looked soft and fluffy, contrasting with her looks.

Kurama and Genkei quickly got over their shock once they felt demons quickly approaching.

"Well. At least we know they weren't lying." Kurama said quietly. Genkei nodded and they began to fight off the hordes of demons.

"Hey! Wait up!" April's voice echoed through the halls.

Hiei and Keely stopped and turned around. "What's up?" Keely asked with a small smile.

"Nothin'. But have you guys seen Kurama? I want to get the pictures developed, and I can't find him?" April said still looking around.

"Pictures?" Hiei asked raising and eyebrow.

"Yea! Of Yusake and Kuwabara!" She shouted happily.

"You got pictures?!" Keely asked happily. Hiei looked like he was going to be sick, again.

"Hey have you guys seen Genkei? I haven't seen the old hag since she talked to Brande and Gan." Yawned out Yusake, a he and Kuwabara walked up to the group. Keely and April looked at the two slyly and Hiei looked at them in disgust, and approval. Kuwabara and Yusake were confused.

"They're in the forest." Hiei said after a bit of silence.

Then they felt it, two very large powers, both too strong to be regular demons. One was a little higher then the other, and had both light and dark energy protruding from it. The lower one had a distinctively dark energy, with a tint of light in it. Though hard to detect, both energy's lowered a bit, as if the beings they belong too had fallen asleep, or fainted.

"What--?" Keely cut off what Kuwabara was going to say.

"Oh God?!" She shouted, panicked. "That's Brande and Gan!" She raced quickly towards the forest at a pace that had shocked all present even more.

'But... She... and them.... Their all humans.... Or... I thought they were...' Hiei raced after her, determined to find out what the hell was going on with those three. 'She runs faster then I do!' He thought as Keely came into view.

Keely ran to the forest, determined to find out what was going on with Gan and Brande. 'Gods! Let them be alright please!' She ran faster, now determined to make sure their safe.

Keely and Hiei ran into the part of the forest that they felt the large energy, and the vast amount of demons in. At the clearing, both came to abrupt stop.

Ten Seconds Earlier--------

Brande and Gan slowly started to stir. Sitting up they rubbed their heads, looked at each other, themselves, and then shrugged.

"There goes the original plan." Brande muttered darkly. Gan nodded in agreement, still rubbing his head.

The two looked at the demons around them, it was obvious that Kurama and Genkei were having some difficulties. Slowly, they started to rise, still feeling the effect of having their scenes heightened.

Now--------

Keely and Hiei watched as two, magnificent demons stand up slowly. When the two finally stood all the way up they glared darkly at the hordes of demons. Keely snapped out of her reverie once she noticed the slightly glowing mark on the female's head. Keely had seen it when Brande had gotten pissed off, once when someone was picking on a friend of theirs, and the other was when it flashed during the fight she got the scratch.

'That's Brande!' Her mind screamed out, as she stared in morbid fascination. "That... That has to be.... I've seen that mark on her..."

Hiei had come to the same realization, that that was indeed Brande. But that would also mean that the male was no other then, Gan himself. 'Damn!'

The two finally got over their shock... to notice that there was a fight going on. (An- I know, they kinda seem stupid right now.... Shock does that?) Gathering up their thoughts, the two shook their heads and ran to help the others in the fight, right as April, Yusake, and Kuwabara arrived, and soon after, they too started fighting.

The fight ended much faster then any one them had expected, well most of them any way.

"That took a little... longer then I would have thought." Gan said quietly, raising an eyebrow slightly while looking at what was left of the demons.

"We still have to get used to being this way again, remember." Stated Brande, looking at the scene with a cold, calm stare. Looking at the ones still standing, she gave a small warm smile. "Hello guys."

**End**

Chaos: Ok it's short again... I know... Oh well. Now all of you! Say good-bye!! GLARE

YYH Guys- gulps Bai Bai Minna-san! run away


	5. The Secret is Out

chaos: Sorry for taking so long... I had major wrighters block but thatnks too my chibi I can continue this story! Hiei will now do the diclaimer...

Hiei: Chaos owns nothing but the other charaters and the plot of this story! Not the origanal! Sue and I will personally fry you!

The Secrete is Out!

Last time

"That took a little... longer then I would have thought." Gan said quietly, raising an eyebrow slightly while looking at what was left of the demons.

"We still have to get used to being this way again, remember." Stated Brande, looking at the scene with a cold, calm stare. Looking at the ones still standing, she gave a small warm smile. "Hello guys."

Now

Brande scanned over the group of friends. April looked like she thought that this was the coolest thing in the world, 'If only she knew how painful it really was.' Yusake and Kuwabara looked as if they had figured as much 'Must be from the the time Hiei and I were locked in his room and Gan opened the door.' Then her eyes landed on Keely and Hiei, and went sad at the looks on thier faces. They both looked betrayed, and hurt. Hiei loosened up shortly after that as if ever question in his head was answered, but Keely did not.

Her eyes narrowed and her right hand started to glow black and orange. She glared at Brande then ran off into the forest; her hand still glowing, with a black, eight-pointed star inside a strange, orange, flower-type symbol. Brande's eyes now glew with sarrow. Gan just stood and looked at the place she had taken off too. As he was about to go after her, a black and sliver blur, he knew to be Brande, flew past him and after the young girl.

'Chibi! I'm so sorry... please forgive me... I can't loose you...But I have to tell you though...' With that last thought Brande raced through the forest faster, ground and dirt flying around her as she moved at her top spead. Up ahead she spotted the orange haired girl sitting on a fallen tree that looked like the cause of it's fall was fire. 'Oh no, does she know she did that?' Brande thought as she walked calmly up to the girl.

"What do you want" Keely demanded quitely; not looking up from the ground. "Come to tell me another secret, that you've hidden from me since we were FIVE" By the time she finished her sentance she was glaring at Brande and yelling.

Brande just looked at her calmly, though her eyes, litteratly, glew with sadness at the look on her freind's and chibi's face. "Yes. I'm sorry. I have to tell you..." For the first time in her life, Brande had a hard time finding words for what she had to say.

"Go figure! So much for trust" Keely yelled out, and waited for a reply but recieved none from the silent teen. "If your not gonna say anything, then leave me alone! Good BYE" Keely started to walk past Brande, when the older girl grapped her by the right hand, ignoring the surgas of fire that went through her blood when touching the symbol.

"Do you want to know" Brande's voice had began to crack as she tried not to let on to how sad she really was. She looked up into Keely's eyes, and the younger girl finally saw her sadness, and was taken by surprise; she had never seen Brande sad before, never"Do you wanna know... how I really came accross you? How we really met? It wasn't at the orphanage..." She gave a small, sarrowful smile; trying to get her to understand what was going to happen, but the smile soon faded, Brande didn't want to smile... She just wanted to get this over with. (AN: Keely and Brande are orphans in this story, they were adobted, but Brande ran away and lives in a small apartment near Keely and her adoubted family, and yes she does still go to school... There is a reason! It's about to get explained!)

Keely got tired of the guessing game, she wanted to know. "Stop toying with me" She yelled out, annoyed.

"Can I show you" Brande asked, her voice was now cold again, but this time it seemed to have lost all life to it that it might have once had.

Before Keely could answer, the symbol on Brande's head began to glow, and so did her symbol; both of the glows were blacker then night. The glows soon filled the air and everything went black, and then it just diapeared. They were in the same forest, but it looked more alive now, younger. A young girl, about five, with long black-silver hair, eyes shadowed by her bangs, large, for her frame, fluff black-silver wings, was standing over two tall figures that lie cold on the ground. The child looked at the body's; she knew that they would not come back, she knew they were gone.

"Moma... Papa... You left me... Your gone because of me..." Her voice was too old for her actual age, but nobody would ever be able to give it a childish laughter, no one could take away her past, or fill her future... And she truely believed that nothing could keep her alive now, she didn't want to be... She bent down and picked up her fathers sword... she diserved death more then they did... and here she was still alive... and they weren't. She positioned the sword... it would be slow... she diserved it that way...

Keely whatched as the young version of Brande put the sword, that she had seen the older girl use and care so often, tip against her stomache, her small arms holding the sharpe blade, causeing them to blead, because her arms were too short to reach the handle. Keely knew that it would take a while for her to die, and she knew that Brande was well aware of that. Keely looked on at Brande then at her hand, she noticed scars there before Brande closed her fists and looked at Keely her eyes now looked deader then the couple on the ground.

"You should watch." Brande's voice seemed to fade into the scene, and Keely looked back to see a portal of some sort open infront of the child.

"That is not a good idea, Brande..." A soft, yet cold voice said. "I can give you somethng to live for... I can give you a reason..."

The child looked iup into her own eyes, only older now, and she was carring a small sleeping bundle in her arms. "Why" was the only word that the child said before looking back at the only things she had ever known and loved.

"This child" the older version of herself brought down a small, sleeping child of about four, with shoulder length orange-red hair and pale pinkish skin. "will be yours in the furture." The women handed her percious bunddle to her past self. "It was suppose to be the childs father that would stop you from eneding you life, but the past had been interupted." The older demoness gave a small smile. "She will gve you your reason. Her true name is Laruda, but call her Keely... She is yuo future chibi... you daughter." (AN: chibidaughter in this story, and possibly others too.)

The scene faded as the older women left and the young Brande walked twards where she knew there would be a road, her form quickly changeing to where she had no wings, and her hair was merely black, her ears and eyes lost their poitned/slanted quality... She now looked like a human. "You mine, and I will never leave you." Was the last thing that filled the air as the scene faded to black once again.

Brande realsed the younger girls hand, and looked away, her eyes becoming glossy, but her bangs hid them from view. Keely looked shocked. She looked from Brande to her hand, then back again.

"I'm from the future" She yelled out. All Brande did was nod. "Why the hell didn't you tell me! How could you make me believe that I was just some ordanary orphan! You just let me cry! You lied to me! You said they were dead! That you saw my mother die that night! With yours" She yelled out, tears of anger and betral streaming down her cheaks.

"She did... I did... But then I got you... my reason... my future..." Brande didn't look into the face of her future daughter,she couldn't, she knew she would break down if she did.

"So I was just your reason" Keely's voice had become a whisper, her eyes covered by her bangs as well, and her fist clenched so tightly that her palms had started to drip with blood that was slowly turning a mixture of black and orange. "I... I can't believe you. I thought you were my freind... I thought wrong I guess." Keely turned from her.

Brande looked up at the moon, and noticed something that she had failed to earlier. 'Red approperate.' "Gan" Keely looked at her, but Brande didn't even spare a glance at her young freind"is also from the future. He said that your father sent him. He never met you, but always wanted to."

Keely took off into the forest, her eyes shadowed, glitery tears left in her wake. Brande glanced at where her future had been, and allowed her tear to fall. For the first time in her life, she cryed. "I'm sorry... no matter what you will be born though... even if I were to die... I put a spell on you so you would. I hope your happy little one." She whipered as she unsheathed her sword. "I'm so sorry..." She trailed off as she postioned it just right.

Gan watched as the girl he had managed to fall in love with sped past him and the others. With out even thinking, he too sped after her. He ran as fast as he could, and had manage to start gaining on her. Decieding to take it to the next level, Gan kicked up his speed and grabbed her from behind, turning her around in the process and holding her to his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me" Her voice was broken ans rough form her crying and running. "Why? I diserve to know"

"I was not sure it was you, and I was asked not to tell... I am so sorry... I love you. I would never dream of hurting you! Never..." His voice fadded as he bent down and kissed her light pink lips softly. A soft hugh of pink crossed her cheaks as she kissed him back, both filled with passion.

Hiei turned from the scene of the girl he had grown to think of as his child kissed the man he thought was after Brande. Going back to the group he looked around.

"Where's Brande" He asked the group, looking each in the eyes.

"She hasn't come back yet...Why" April asked sugestavly.

'She's hurt. Find her...' A voice sounded through Hiei's head. Hiei's eyes widened as he took off in the direction he knew she'ld be.

He came aboun her, her Katana position at her stomach and tears streaming freely down her face. "No..." He whispered out, frozen to the ground. He watched as Brande plunged the sword into her stomach, and more tears fall from her face as she fall to the ground on her back. "NO! BRANDE" Tears started to stream down his face as he ran up to her and held her in his arms, noticing that she was still breathing, though each breath came out in gasps, she wasn't going to live.

"Sorry Hiei... But she hates me..." Her voice faded as she fell into unconscionus.

Hiei got up and headed straight for the hotal that they were staying at for the turnament, running past their group aand the young couple, letting, by accedent, his precious bunddle.

"BRANDE" Keely yelled out as she saw Hiei run past.

End

Chaos: sorry... sappy, but it worked. I do not believe in suicide so she won't die, but she is injured badly.

Hiei: Review glare darkly I want to know what happens!

Chaos: He's mad because he thinks I'm killing his love intrest.


End file.
